The House of Kirkefoy: Our Humble Beginnings
by JustGev
Summary: You are about to witness the start of absolute madness of look-a-likes born in different eras of time. Together they will learn to survive, to love, to seek adventure, to overcome, and adapt to the changing society we know today. Welcome.. to the House of Kirkefoy. (based off au's by ask-aph-fruk)
1. Prologue

**Somewhere in the 1200's**

**Noisy-sur-École, France**

It was a muggy spring morning, in a fair distance were doves and sparrows going about from tree to rooftop. The sun peeked through the thin clouds pink clouds that were passing by, as it rose up to start the day. There was a gentle breeze, it was mild and pleasant. The trees and blades of grass danced with it slightly, only seen if looked carefully by the naked eye. Down a dusty road and hidden in three small shrubs lied a big cottage, lit by the morning golden sun. One window at the very top was suddenly burst open, there was a young child. He yawned and stretched, he seemed to have just woken up. He crossed his arms and rested on the stone window sill, staring off into the horizon. Roosters that were nearby were starting to crow, and neighboring peasants came out of their cozy homes to start off their day of hard work. The gentle breeze came in through his small sandy blonde strands, and blocked his view from the village. He moved them out of his face and continue to admire the morning view. When suddenly, his name was being called from downstairs.. The voice did not sound very pleasant.

"Francis!" Francis jumped from the sudden call of his name, walked in the room was a nun. She had folded clothes in her arms, and set them down on one of the four beds in the dusty room. His baby blue pupils drew down at the given clothing and back to the old nun. "You almost slept in, put these on. Breakfast is about to be served." She commanded. Nodding happily, Francis went and got changed. After a few moments, he looked in the mirror by the open window, his eyes studied his reflection up and down carefully. Sighing with disappointment, Francis began making his way downstairs with the other children about to be served breakfast. 'Why can't I wear pretty dresses like girls do?' he thought to himself, approaching the table and passing by another window. It was closed, but it let the morning sun's glossy beam through. It was warm by contact, and gentle by view. He sat himself down, sitting next to two girls.

"Bonjour, Francis!" One of the girls greeted. A soft smile sprouted on his face, "Bonjour!" His index finger fondled with on one of his many wavy locks. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I am." She replied. "How about you?"

He rested his head against his warm palm, facing away from the other girls and staring out at a nearby empty bookshelf. It was filled with cobwebs and dust, it must had remained untouched for quite sometime. The cobwebs remained hidden in the shadows, from a slight distance they looked like piles of dust bunnies. After remaining silent for a few, Francis answered back, still facing away. "Very tired.." He groaned as breakfast was set on the table, looking down at the wooden bowl. It was porridge, the flow of steam brought a fresh cinnamon aroma to Francis. He hesitated for a moment or two, until eating one spoonful of it. The taste was delicious, a tint of cinnamon but very lumpy and soggy. It left a warm feeling in his throat after taking one gulp, the other children began eating as well. Some chattered about, while others stood quiet and ate. Francis didn't realize it, but he was eating too quickly. Somehow distracted by his own little world and his own thoughts, his mind had been racing ever since he became one with the other abandoned children. He began reminiscing about his mother, and how she used to play around with him and fed him his favorite meals. Those days felt like only yesterday's, but it was all long gone. His sphere of influence was broken by one of the boys at his table, out loud; "Hey everyone! I think we are getting a new kid!". Everyone got from the table, except Francis, and followed outside the room. Francis sat there, with a blank space staring at that wooden door at his left side. He looked back down at his now empty bowl. A soft glow from the sun outside lit up his hands, a pleasant warmth was brought with it. He suddenly began enjoying the sudden silence given, he could hear the sounds of sparrows once more. A small white dove flew in one of the open windows, catching the French child's attention. He smiled, and admired it's beauty. The dove looked to at him, tilted it's head and back. It flew towards him and made a graceful landing beside him. Francis gave it's soft back a nice stroke with his three fingers, the dove cooed to him.

"Hello friend," he chuckled. "What brings you here?"

Suddenly, shouting was heard from the other side of the wooden door. It was none other than the shrill voice of one of the nuns, it scared the dove as it flew back outside. As it flew, it left one of it's white feathers behind for Francis. He was now distracted by the shouting, he knew that someone wasn't happy, or something bad was bound to occur.

"You dare abandon such innocence because of how god made him? You're mad!"

"Yeah, and what? Nobody likes a child with thick eyebrows!"

"Such horrid things I am hearing! You'll be shunned to hell for such thing!"

It was one argument after another. The children all came back inside, with frightened looks on their faces as if they had seen ghosts. Francis watched it all in curiosity as the shouting continued from the outside. One by one they sat back down, Francis wanted to ask what happened but hesitated. He knew that nobody wanted to discuss what they just saw what Francis couldn't see. Shouting suddenly began to die down, followed by silence once more. Only the sounds of the children eating their porridge and nothing more. Suddenly, the old nun came back into the room with another child. One they had never seen before until now, all eyes drew onto him. This young lad has eyes that were has green as the leafs on trees when the sun shines light down on them. They were bright but something about them were so strikingly peculiar to Francis. But that wasn't just it. His sandy blonde hair was disheveled, there was bits of dirt and twig still in there. Perhaps he had fallen? No, that can't possibly be. His clothing was surprisingly in such freshness, his thick eyebrows were slightly hidden behind his bangs as if they were merely invisible. The sunlight beaming through the window acted like a spotlight for him. He stood there, unhappy and misunderstood.

"We do apologize for such thing. Everyone, this is Arthur. He will be with us now." The old nun gave him reassurance before taking him to his seat at the table. He sat down next to Francis. He didn't crack a smile, nor did he bothered to speak a word, only staring down at Arthur. Francis finally got some courage to say something, but only few little words that would only get someone so quiet to speak. "I'm Francis, what's your name?" He asked. Arthur turned his head up to the French boy, he was hesitant to answer and slightly intimidated. His eyes studied him, starting to realize he was only trying to be friendly. His intimidation seemed to have pass over him soon after, and began to open up little by little. "Arthur.." He had spoken softly but vividly. He seem to slowly become so sanguine about making a new friend, but he hid his happiness behind his scowl and silence.

"You must be hungry, care for some porridge?" The old nun asked.

"No, thank you for the offer though." Arthur refused. He turned back to Francis, taking a deep breath before saying anything else. Francis, tilting his head, asked "What happened out there..?" He looked down at himself, not saying a single word to Francis. Little to what the French boy knew, it was hard Arthur to talk about his now-long-gone caretaker. He waited for an answer, giving Arthur a small but gentle nudge to the elbow.

"She got rid of me because how I looked, I don't need to tell you anything else." The young English boy snapped at him, causing Francis and some near by kids to jump. Few eyes were on him. Embarrassed by his use of tone, his put his head down. Some children stared while others had snickered when the nuns weren't looking, as they dined in silence. Francis glared at those who snickered, "Mind your business! It's not funny at all!". Ignoring the continuous snickering and gossip, he rubbed Arthur's back.

Truly, a friendship was just beginning to blossom.


	2. Chapter 1: Blame It On The Rain

**Chapter 1: Blame It On The Rain **

**Thursday Afternoon **

_It had been five days since Arthur and Francis had first met in the orphanage. They were slowly getting used to each other's differences in personality and interest. All the other children went outside to play their silly games, while Arthur stood inside in the bedroom of Francis. On the stone window sill, was looking up at the sky and nearby trees. The sun and clear blue skies that would bring smiles to everyone's face was now reduced to colorless overcast. Not even a single patch of clear skies was to be seen anywhere else. The winds were picking up by the hour, the trees and branches danced within the breeze as birds struggle to fly. The peasants were doing their jobs as children played with one another or helped out their parents. Down on the dusty was Francis, once again trying to talk to every girl he sees. Some felt a sore from him while others exclude him from groups or not saying anything to him at all. He felt like he was an entertainer, Francis soon looked up at Arthur. Growing a big smile, he jumped up and down and waved his hands, shouting "Arthur! Arthur! Come down here and play with me!" _

_"..Fine." He said nonchalantly, closing the window shut before heading down. Francis waited for his new friend by the small shrubs that resided next to the big cottage, two girls came up to the French boy from behind. They had smirks on their pale faces, poor little Francis elided such premonition and was too caught up in his bubbly world of sunshine. "Now!" one of the girls shouted, Francis suddenly turned around to see what was happening behind him. But, he was suddenly splashed with a bucket of cold water. The contact of sudden chill made him shiver, he was now soak wet. He stood there in shock, watching the girls giggle and run away as all eyes began to turn onto him. Francis felt his face go warm and red, in an attempt to hold back his tears. Becoming a laughing stalk among the nearby children, it was no use and his waterfalls had went to work. Arthur walked in on the irritating and heartbroken wail of Francis. Despite his nature of isolation, he marched up to Francis and the laughing group of children. He was murderous. _

_"Oi! All of you wanks stop laughing at him! You think ruining his clothes and hair is funny?" Arthur's voice became elevated and stinging, as he began picking up dirt from the ground. He continued, lunging at one of the children. "Lets see how you like when I do it to you!" He threw a ball of dirt, when it hit the child's face it dissolved like snowball hitting one's arm. As the child began to cry, Arthur swiftly grabbed Francis' arm and ran to a hiding spot beyond the shrubs. A nearby nun ran over to the now dirt-covered weeping child. _

_"Good heavens, what happened? Who did such thing to you?" She cried. _

_After few moments of running from troubles, little Arthur and Francis found themselves in a small alleyway. Coming to a sudden stop, the little English boy looked around in site of the old nun. He looked down the road and saw her, frantically looking around and walking at such alerting pace. Nearby peasants and farmers looked at her and murmured about. Arthur, once again, grabbed Francis and quickly veered left into the trees and big bushes. Francis forcibly removed Arthur's hand off his wrist, taking a step back. _

_"Hey! Arthur, where are you taking me?! That hurts by the way!" He complained. _

_"Hush! Do you want her to find us? Now come on, we must be going before we are caught!" _

_The two of them now easing down. Before they could continue, Francis and Arthur look behind themselves. No sight of the old nun, only the tall pine trees and logs that blocked out the outside of the forested area. The two huddled up, holding each other close as they frantically study their new surroundings. It was quiet.. too quiet, a still atmosphere was among them. They soon parted once the realization of being safe came clear to them, being surrounded by endless pine-trees and leafy trails left Francis in a trance of such bewilderment and fright. "Now that's done, I'll be heading now." Arthur began walking down the trail, his bare feet making crunching sounds within every step taken. Out of his trance, Francis suddenly began following Arthur._

_"Wait! Where are you going, Arthur?!" he called out. He went around the barks and the shrubs, soon Arthur was nowhere to be in sight. Francis continued to search for his new friend, still nowhere in sight. "Arthur, where did you go?" He called out again, "The lady is going to be really mad at us if we don't head back and tell her what we did!" There was no answer from the English boy, only Francis' own voice echoed among the wilderness. Suddenly, there was a small but distant rumble that was heard from above. Thunder, it seems that a storm was surely to roll in sometime soon. Francis began to worry, his hands were now sweaty and his legs began to tremble. Soon found to be lost, his thoughts began racing. All he could think about was the consequences of suddenly running from his troubles, and Arthur himself. He ran down the path without even thinking of what to do. He was suddenly halted when he looked over a nearby blueberry shrub and looked over, he has found Arthur at last. _

_"There are you are Arthur, stupid little boy!" He cried, "Haven't you seen what the weather's like? A big storm is approaching and you're out in the middle of the woods!" Francis scolded, crossing his arms while pouting. Arthur rolled his eyes as he turned his head back to see the angry French boy. "Quiet, you! And yes, I know what the weather's like." Marching up to him, he added, "And I meant to come here! I rather be outside than being surrounded by abandoned gits!" _

_"Such foul language for someone your age.. why would you come here on purpose?" There was a flash of lighting somewhere left of the woods, it was a dim flicker from the naked eye. Ignoring the warning signs of the incoming storm, the boys continued arguing. _

_"You should've stayed and told her what you did!"  
_

_"Why should I? That place is a dump!" Arthur screeched. _

_"How so?! We are out in the middle nowhere and it's going to rain any-" Francis screeched back, but was startled by the sudden loud boom of thunder. It echoed, followed by silence between the two and the world around them. Then, the rain came. It poured down to earth like a waterfall. "..second.." Francis mumbled, the two were now soaked with the sudden rain. The air grew cold, and sky was damp. They began their journey to wherever through this stormy hour, the trail was muddy and the leafs were drenched with them. Thunder continuously roared and silence was no more. Francis was too distracted by the trail and where they'd head to, but something about Arthur suddenly caught his eye.. _

_"..Arthur, you're not even wearing anything on your feet." _

_Arthur looked up, "So?" _

_Francis groaned as the two stopped. He knelt down, "You're going to get yourself sick, are you sure you want to stay like this?" _

_"Listen here chicky, I can take of myself. Now stop babying me." He scowled and walked at a quite faster pace, wanting to get away from Francis. Getting up from the muddy floors, he followed the small English boy. He soon caught up, but neither of the two children bothered to talk. The rain begin to die down a bit, now it was steady drops falling from the heavens. The thunder and lightning seemed to have gone away, only the sound of rain and gentle wind can be heard all around them. Arthur, without giving a single look at Francis, teased saying "By the way.. I am a lot more mature than you think I am." A sly grin sprouted on his plump face. Francis scoffed, "Oh please, no you are not." A small, but faint, chuckle can be heard from him. There was a cold breeze among them, the two shivered as they came to a stop. A sudden fog came about, it was a thin mist parting by their ankles within every step. Out of the blue, something had caught Francis' eye. He nudged Arthur and pointed to a tall tree, the bottom was so deep and hallow that it formed a hiding spot just for the two of them. _

_"Voila! We can hide in there until this storm dies down a bit." He exclaimed. _

_"...There is absolutely no way I am getting there with you." Arthur rolled his eyes and sat against the tree, Francis crawled in the hidden try area that tree had to offer. Lying down on the grassy floor he called out, "Okay, then suit yourself. Just don't say I didn't offer." Arthur sat out there in the cold air and light drizzle, everything was now quiet and still. The rain itself was now light, it could only be felt when outside but no longer heard or seen. He missed the feeling of the wilderness, which may had seem why he wanted to get away.. but why with Francis? He would re-think about it over and over, and over again and find no answer. Arthur took one peek into the hole, Francis was watching him. Arthur quickly looked away, but only for a moment before slowly turning around only to find Francis still stare at him. __"What are you looking at? I'll be fine, you twit!" __Francis responded without saying a single word and turning the other way, facing the bark wall of the hallow pine tree that stood tall and grand before them. _

_45 minutes or so had passed, the rain still had lingered and it was just about night. It was pitch black darkness everywhere you had looked. Arthur had grown frightened and cold, he looked to see if Francis was still in the hole, but couldn't make it out because of the darkness of this evening. He crawled in, but not too far in. Arthur sat down and laid against the bark walls. He groaned, wanting to sleep yet wanting to stay awake. It was no use, his eyes began to grow heavy and his body began to relax. Yawning, Arthur found himself falling asleep and the world around him began to go silent. _


	3. Chapter 2: Her

**Chapter 2: Her **

**Dawn**

_After one cold and stormy evening, the morning sun has returned with it's bright golden rays and heavenly warm touch. It crept through the trees, a bright warm ray hit the two children sleeping in the hallow tree. Sparrows chirped to one another, them and the bright ray made Arthur finally wake up from a night's long slumber. He sat up, yawning and stretching his arms. Arthur turned around and began to repetitively shake Francis to wake him up. "Rise and shine, chicky, we got a long day ahead of us." Luckily for him, Francis was not a heavy sleeper, so it didn't take long for him to rise up. Arthur headed outside and Francis followed, now continuing their journey through this forest of mystery. The dirt road was now as dry to the bone, so was the air. It was already hot for the morning hour, and the two began to grow fatigued and sweaty. Francis looked up, there had seem to be less pine trees than there was. The sky was as blue as his own tunic and the leafs on the trees were as green as the moss growing on the logs and twigs around them._

_"Arthur, where are we going? Are we heading back to the orphanage..?" He finally asked after moments of hesitating. _

_"No. I'm finding somewhere else better to stay, and you're going to come with me." Arthur had answered back to him, he sounded less cold and careless than how he did yesterday afternoon. Up ahead, the road had suddenly stopped at the very end. It was blocked by shrubs, bushes, and small saplings. Soon then, Francis and Arthur came to their stop. Francis went to turn back around and head back to the small village, but Arthur soon stops him by grabbing his hand. "Hold it now, why don't we go through it?"_

_"How?.." _

_"Just watch and follow me." He gently dragged him through the twigs of the shrubs and bushes. Francis felt small thorns scraping his legs and tunic, as soon they made out he began rubbing his legs. "Oww, why couldn't we had gone another way?" He whined, when he looked at his stubby finger tips they were stained with bits of blood. It was red like a ripe apple, he yelped as Arthur suddenly turned around to examine his small cuts. Using his dark lime cloak, Arthur used the edge to wipe the blood and prevented anymore bleeding coming out. Soon the pain had gone away as Arthur wiped the small tears off of his friend's eyes. The two soon began to be distracted by something else.. they were no longer in the dark and mysterious wood. There was a dusty maroon road, lied on the other side was a few trees and shrubs that revealed the Seine river. Everything now had suddenly began to be so calm and peaceful at this moment. The two ran over towards the river and began putting their hands and sometimes their feet into the water, washing the dirt and icky mud and leafs off of their feet. The water was cool to such touch, after a few moments they had made it to dry grassy land. Their eyes began to explore the new surrounding, they couldn't tell where the road was heading to in either direction. On the other side of the Seine appeared to be another small village. Rooftops were seen from afar behind the trees. _

_"Arthur, look! I think we found somewhere else to stay!" Francis exclaimed as he pointed to the other side of the Seine. _

_Arthur looked around, "Yeah.. but where are we going to find a bridge to get across?" The two looked around them, all that was seen was the dirt road and the small bamboo trees aside it. There was now a gentle breeze that began to gently stroke them, up ahead the dirt road seemed to have curved off to the right. Arthur began to notice the sudden change in the road's direction, "Maybe it's over there.." They began to walk down to where the road eventually lead them, patches of the sun's ray touched the two. It was a pleasant warm welcome to them, and the breeze cooled them off to such touch. The trees suddenly came to clearing end, and the road led to a nearby old bridge. Passing through were travelers on their horses and men carrying sacks of hay and supplies with them in wagons. Watching them go by, Francis and Arthur followed along to the village that lied on the other side of the Seine. They walked quickly, eager to get to their soon-to-be new home. Once they finally made it to the other side, Francis and Arthur began to examine their new surroundings. Around them were peasant farmers, going about their daily business of working at home and in the French fields. Only thing left to do now, was explore..._

** Vulaines-sur-Seine**

_A few hours had passed, now striking eleven in the morning. Francis and Arthur had hit the quiet parts of the village, there weren't a lot of people to be seen now expect passing by strangers with their children or stray dogs. It was too quiet, the two of them were secretly waiting for something to happen, like the calm before a big storm. _

_"..Doesn't it feel weird around here to you, or what?" Arthur asked. _

_"It's too quiet, that's for sure." Francis whispered, looking around. "It seems everyone has suddenly gone on a break.." Suddenly, the sound of silence was disturbed by distant shouting. The boys jumped and began huddling close out of human instinct. The shouting seem to be coming from behind the bushes next to them. Someone must live here. They peaked through the small branches of the bush, there was a peasant who's face couldn't be seen and another. Francis and Arthur quietly began to watch the disturbance of peace. _

_"Lavender skin? That means you are Satan's minion! You're a witch!" _

_"Mademoiselle, I am no witch.. please hear me out!"_

_"I just saw you blow kisses to another woman, that's unholy and indecent!" _

_They rambled on and on. Soon then, it began to die down.. followed by the shrill shrieking coming from one of the two, once again disturbing the silence. Out from the bushes was an old peasant woman, she ran down the the dusty old road. The ran so quickly that the boys couldn't make out her face, then silence fell once more. They looked back, a gate door seemed to be open at left the side of the front yard. The two began to take a look inside beyond the bushes, there stood a young lady.. the peasant. Her body seemed to be fit, and her wavy strawberry blonde hair ran from her scalp down to waist. She was turned to her behind, so her face couldn't be seen, on her head was a white bonnet. Francis approached her as she began sweeping the floor, continuously examining the lady. Arthur followed behind him, watching his every movement. The two suddenly froze in place once she turned around, she soon began to grab attention towards the children. Her nose was perky and had a tint of pink at the very bottom, her eyes were as baby blue as the sky it'self, her shape was round and prominent. She seemed to have dark circles from lack of sleep, the poor thing must to have worked so hard her a while. The edge of her lips were as rich and were in a neat bow shape, pink as her cheeks. _

_"Sorry mademoiselle, we're just passing through! Honest!" Francis suddenly backed away. _

_The woman softly smiled, "No need to apologize, I really don't mind new company after what that woman had said to me.." She continued to sweep the floors. Francis smiled and began to explore the garden, Arthur stood by the woman and watched Francis. He looked up at the young lady and gently tugged her dirty gown, making her attention turn to Arthur as she put her broom aside. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Arthur lifted his arms, asking to be held in her arms. "Aww, aren't you a cute little one!" She exclaimed as she picked Arthur up. Francis came back over to Arthur and the young peasant lady, after some time exploring the garden. She then set Arthur down as he ran back to Francis, he seemed to be in a much better mood than he was before. Francis approached the young peasant lady, the two now looking up at her. Francis curtsied before introducing himself. _

_"I'm Francis, and this is Arthur. We are the abandoned children from Paris." _

_Arthur interrupted, "But Francis, we didn't came from Paris." Francis glared at Arthur before continuing with his "proper" introduction to the woman. _

_"Anyways, what might be your name, mademoiselle?" He asked. The young lady curtsied, "I'm Anais, a pleasure. Aren't your parents with you, mes petites?" The question had suddenly driven Francis and Arthur into some kind of gloomy state, I guess she didn't hear them the first time. Anais' smile faded to a more.. concerned expression the minute she saw the light in the children go out. Francis held himself back from being choked up, as the two of them tried to find the exact words and a way to respond. Arthur stood silent, the hurtful memory of yesterday was brought back. He couldn't cry, nor could he express his anger, all he could feel was emptiness and confusion. Francis rubbed Arthur's back as took a deep breath before explaining. Anais knelt down before them and began to listen to a short-story unfold in front of her. "They abandoned us, we have no where else to stay or go, the orphanage didn't do my friend here good either.. so we ran away." Francis began, pausing briefly to comfort Arthur; who was beginning to silently weep. "Please tell no one, all I wish for someone to take care of us.." He held Arthur close, Anais was taken aback by the sudden sorrowful vibe from the two. She hesitated to accept the offer, or leave them to rot. But no, she just couldn't, it would be immoral. After a few moments of thinking this over, Anais gave the children a big hug, in an attempt to bring back the cheerful atmosphere among them. _

_"Poor things, do not worry. I'll do my best to take care of you, as a mother, a sister, a best friend." She began, "I would give anything up for you two, I will keep my promises to stay with you.." __They all hugged close, it appears that everything had happened so quickly by then. No longer abandoned, but now suddenly reunited with a stranger some may call a witch. But not Francis and Arthur, she was no witch after all. She was given a new title.. _

_"We love you nana, we promise to treat you well." _


	4. Chapter 3: Premonition

**Chapter 3: Premonition**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of spiders**

**Dusk**

_It grew chilly as the sun began to make it's set, the sounds of crickets came up about. It was just about dinner time, Francis and Arthur were now sitting at the old wooden table in the house of their new caretaker, Anais. In the bowls given was stew, it had a rich caramel color to it as pieces of carrot and green onion float about it. The two were eager to finally eat, it had been a long day for them being out in the dirty wild nature that is the woods. As Francis and Arthur began to eat up, Anais turned to the small window at the dark corner of the room. She stared outside, admiring the beautiful view. Clouds began to cover the golden ball of sun, it aroused nature which such colors like violet and peach from the lighting. The trees appeared navy blue within the shadows once the sun was no longer around, all that was left was just the dark skies and the cool winds that seeped through the window, into her home. She glanced back at Francis and Arthur, who were just finishing up their last meal of the day. _

_"Are you little ones ready for bed time?" She smiled. They both nodded in response, they couldn't think of anything to say. All on the their minds was the prayer before bed and all the dreams that awaits them in their future slumber. Anais led the two into the small bed chamber at the other side of the one candle-lit room, it was partially dark and small. Each side of the small room were two small beds, the wooden legs were coated in dust and bits of cobweb and small strands of hay lied on the floor. The hay acted as a mattress and was covered up by cloth sheets to prevent any itching or discomfort. After a small prayer before bed, Anais tucked in Francis and Arthur before heading out of the room. She blew the candle light out, making darkness consume it's away around the three of them. _

**Dawn; Sunday**

_It was even more humid and sticky than it was yesterday, all the peasants that worked in the fields began to sweat sooner than you'd expect. Anais stayed inside her small cottage home to do some cleaning while Francis and Arthur ventured around the new small town. As Anais set her broom aside the stone walls, she grabbed a nearby handkerchief and wiped the droplets of sweat off her forehead and underarms, the heat made her face flush a deep violet. 'It is too hot for spring..' she thought to herself, stepping outside in the heat once again. She went around the right side of her home, to check up on her garden. Anais stepped over small bushes and another plants to get to the other side of the tiny yard, and there it was.. a tiny, safe, green, and calm spot was set up with beautiful blooming flowers scattered about. Some other plants carried fruit and vegetables, Anais went over to a small shrub at the corner of the wooden fence that blossomed beautiful blueberries. Their color ranged from a navy blue to some even bright baby blue. One by one while on her knees, she placed each one of them into the basket aside from her. After some time, Anais' basket was already full of the blueberries she had picked. When she picked it up, the weight of the basket was now heavy; but not too heavy for her to be able to carry back inside her cottage home. As she went around the corner to the front of the garden, she was suddenly stopped by the elderly peasant from yesterday. Her expression revealed an angry furrow. _

_"Good Morning, madame.." Anais greeted the old woman, with her voice becoming soft and her tone becoming sincere. _

_"Don't you good morning madame, me!" She snapped, Anais quickly had set her blueberry basket down. She began to approach the old peasant but had paused when she heard the sound of crying and shouting from the other side of the bushes. Anais walked past the old peasant, not knowing that she would follow her. Francis and Arthur tumbled out of shrubs and bushes, twigs stuck in their hair and dirt now coating their outfits. In Arthur's hands was a giant twig, Francis was on the dirt floor. Tears were coming out of his eyes like juice, and Arthur was angry whacking at something on the ground, Anais quickly ran over to comfort Francis but then froze when she saw what Arthur was hitting at. _

_"Die you monstrous fiend!" The little English boy shouted. A massive fuzzy little brown tarantula ran past Anais' ankles, but she didn't had enough to look at it because it had dashed off so quickly. She turned back to Arthur, and then down at Francis who was starting to calm down. The mean old peasant stood at the corner of the dirt road, in shock yet in such curiosity. "What in the lord's name did you two do?" She asked, Francis, finally calm, ran over back to Arthur as he grew a smirk. The two children looked at the old peasant who was watching everything, her hooded eyes blinked and her honey pupils looked around curiously. She came out from the corner, cautiously approaching the two. Francis and Arthur stared at her, feeling a such a vibe that made them feel heavily uncomfortable. The sunlight had hit her hair, it was brown as your morning espresso. Her lips were as dry and thin, but had kept their pinkish color. Her honey eyes then drew towards Anais as she eventually came to a pause. Her angry furrow returned as she marched up to lavender lady. _

_"Are these your kids? Are you teaching them to be savages?" Her voice was stinging. _

_Anais finally stood up and said, "They were trying to kill a spider, it doesn't make they are savages! They're my brothers!" Anais didn't yell, she spoke reasonably and very vividly enough for other peers to hear her. She held Francis and Arthur close to her as she began to make her back to the little cottage, Anais looked back at the elderly peasant. "Madame, me and my brothers have good intentions. It is immoral to judge." Anais motioned the two to head back inside the house as she turned back to the Honey-eyed peasant. She crossed her arms, she softly spoke to Anais once again with her ominous tone. She looked dead straight into Anais' innocent moonlight blue pupils, Anais backed away as the old peasant began to approach her. _

_"Listen, I don't take kind into people like you. Having lavender skin and savage brothers? I think you must be some kind of witch!" Anais kept looking back, nearly about to hit a bush with prickly vines and thorns, she raised her hands up to signal the woman to stop. She didn't listen and kept going, rambling on how she was a witch sent from the belly of hell. Fear and adrenaline rushed through Anais' body like a freeway, as her back came closer and closer to the thorny bush. Suddenly, she saw the same brown tarantula that Arthur tried to kill earlier, crawl up on the right side of the old peasant's shoulder. Anais finally stopped as a smirk grew on her face, watching the little arachnid curiously crawled around her shoulder. Funny to the lavender lady, the old peasant didn't notice that a spider was closer than she thought would be. _

_"Well, I see that another so-called witch has made a nice home on your shoulder." _

_The old peasant froze in place, she looked over her shoulder to see where the "witch" was, and there crawling on it was the brown and fuzzy tarantula. She yelped and began running in a circle, desperately trying to take the tarantula off. The tarantula panicked and crawled into her chest, the old peasant began running down the dirty road, hollering "SPIDER WITCH! THAT LAVENDER FIEND IS A SPIDER WITCH!". Her shrill shrieks echoed, Anais chuckled softly as she made her way back inside the garden. It was about time one's big mouth and lie spreading got what they deserved. Everything was now quiet and peaceful once again at Anais' home, but little did she know that the old peasant had been telling others in the village, and the rumors were quickly spreading like a chain reaction. _

_Soon, she would be watched by others.. even in bed. _


	5. Chapter 4: Arachnide

**Arachnide **

**Noon**

_It hadn't been long after the boys finally had their breakfast, after that commotion with the neighboring old peasant. While Francis and Arthur were in Anais' garden making flower crowns, Anais continued to work on cleaning her run-down home. Within every sweep of her broom, a cloud of dirt and dust rose up about and dissipated after another. Her petite lavender feet left footprints on the dirt coated stone ground, mild to every touch and step. The wooden bucket used for collecting dust laid beside the doorway, it had been piling up spider webs and cobwebs after another. On the stone walls came the fuzzy brown tarantula from before, it watched Anais continuously sweep the floor that was still dirty in the end. It crawled to a nearby window, where the afternoon sun beamed through. A soft smile had cut through her violet cheeks as her baby blue spheres met with the fuzzy arachnid. __"Hello there, back so soon?" Anais spoke to it, staring into the tarantula's many eyes. She let out a hand, her fingertips met with the hairy legs, the tarantula sensed her presence and began to crawl on her hand and up on her arm. The feeling of more than 2 pairs of arms being felt all over your body was heavily ticklish, it went around her shoulders and neck and back down to her hand. Anais let the arachnid crawl back onto the window before she came back outside. The blistering heat had hit her suddenly, she didn't mind it at all._

_ At the corner of the small little garden was Francis and Arthur, nearly using up all the plants and nearby shrubs for their flower crowns. Their innocent and cheerful faces were now soaked with sweat and flustered with red tones. __"Non Arthur, that's not how you tie it up." Francis told Arthur, assisting him with tying up the green stem into a proper knot. Anais slowly approached the boys, observing all her herbs and flowers being used from the dirt all the way up to their fingertips. She looked around before she began, "Boys.. what are you doing with all my herbs?". Francis looked up at her, with his bright face and big smile. His pastel blue pupils were gleaming in the sun light. "Nana, we are making flower crowns! I'm teaching eyebrows here how to do it." He teased the little English boy, as Arthur pouted and glared at him. Instead of throwing a fit and spewing like he normally did, He simply crossed his arms and continued to glare at him until the French boy noticed him. Anais, however, noticed the annoyance for Francis in those small, asymmetrical eyes of his. She tilted her head, examining his posture as she glanced back at Francis, who went back to making his final flower crown. _

_"Why the up-tight attitude mon petit?" Anais knelt down and laid a hand on his warm, pale shoulder. Arthur grumbled, whatever he had answered was inaudible to the lavender woman's ears. "..Repeat that..?" _

_There was a long delay, Arthur faced Anais and took a deep breath. There was another long delay, and a gentle breeze was among them. The young and fair serf waited for a response, but it seems Arthur changed his main and decided not wait. She could feel his tensed up shoulders and arms begin to ease down, he still didn't want to answer. All he did was mumbled something. To Francis' surprise, he heard him. __"Stupid little girl.." _

_"I can hear you Arthur, it isn't polite to be that way." Anais smiled at the two and had turned away, heading back inside the old and run-down cottage. Little sparrows hopped around the garden, chirping at one another, they all flew away when Anais had approached close to them. They all flew around her overhead, one by one landed on the roof of the cottage, others retreated to the tree tops. Chirping continued, the little sparrows in the trees began hopping around the big branches in search for twigs and food. _

_Suddenly, something caught the lavender lady's eye when she made to the dusty doorstep. It was a wooden bowl, she knelt down and examined what was in it. Inside the wooden bowl was porridge, it was still warm and mushy to the touch, as if had just been made and put here to cool off. Steam rose from it gracefully before dissipating mid-air. The strangest thing that stood out however, was the mysterious green hue to the porridge. Anais decided it was time for a little lunch break, picking up the bowl of porridge and taking with her inside the cottage. _

_"Francis, there are no more herbs.. haven't we made enough flower crowns?" Arthur groaned. _

_"Over forty of them is never enough, we can make more and get more herbs!" Francis exclaimed as he ran out of the garden, he stopped himself before he left out of their sister's home. "I just figured something out..", he held all the flower crowns in his arms. Arthur stood behind him and waited for and answer from the feminine looking French boy. He raised an eyebrow, "Come on now, fess up." Francis turned around and faced Arthur, he then suddenly picked him up and the two spun around together. Arthur let out a cry of "GET OFF OF ME!" as he was lifted in the air. __"We should make a whole dress made from herbs and flowers!" His tone was upbeat, but loud enough for nearby neighbors to hear. "Then we can give it to Nana so she can wear it!"_

_A loud thud interrupted their joyful moment, that's when Francis finally set Arthur back down. "What was that?!" Francis was startled by the sudden noise, his eyes began draw their attention to the cottage. The thud came from inside Anais' home, Arthur and Francis went inside to investigate might had occurred. Arthur peered around the room, he didn't seem to find Anais at first glance, he then followed Francis; who was too, looking for their sister. "Anais! Anais, where are you? Are you okay?" Arthur called out, looking in all opposite directions of the room. There had been no answer, and after a brief moment of silence, Arthur called out again. "Anais, you're starting to worry us.. where are you?" He went back around to Francis, who was now frozen in the doorway. His had a traumatized expression face, he must had found Anais. Arthur first caught his eye on Francis' face, then on Anais' bedroom. _

_Their bedroom, now reduced to overturned beds and chunks of hay, used as mattresses, were scattered everywhere. In a dark corner, a tall mysterious figure was moving around under one of the blankets, the figure appeared to be struggling. The two little children watched in fright, frozen in place and not knowing what to do. They continued to watch the blanket figure struggle and fall over. After some time, the figure managed to finally get back on it's feet. Standing tall before Francis and Arthur, both began to feel very intimidated. Out of the blankets were six lavender arms, the first two cling onto the blanket, and out was Anais herself. Her pupils were now gone, leaving behind her baby blue iris. She opened her mouth to speak, but she had revealed vampire like fangs. _

_Francis screamed and was about to run away, but Arthur had soon stopped him and tried to calm him down. Anais herself, was just as frightened by the mysterious creature she had become. "Boys please.. I don't wanna hurt you..! I ate something I wasn't supposed to eat.." Francis and Arthur finally eased down, and began to examine Anais' tall and freakishly horrid body. On the other side of one of the overturned beds was her clothes, all partial ripped at the seams. It was creepy to stare into her innocent lavender face and not see any pupils, the sharp edges of her fangs can still be seen even if her mouth was shut. Francis and Arthur now have a new problem, extra sets of limbs and a set of sharp teeth; as well as how freakishly tall Anais has gotten. Francis got a glimpse of her thigh, it faded from her typical lavender skin to a blueish-grey color; and also appeared to be swollen. _

_"I think.. I have become an arachnid..." _


	6. Chapter 5: Escaping Such Death

**_Escaping Such Death_**

F_rancis and Arthur could not believe their eyes, Anaïs was now a spider-human hybrid freak of nature. They couldn't stop examining her tall height, her baby blue irises, and her fangs. She didn't realize it, but Francis and Arthur were not as scared as she thought they were, she began back away as her big and prominent eyes began to water. Soon then she collapsed to the floor, on her knees, letting her sobs get the best of her. There was an eerie pattern to it, as if one had just witnessed a murder or something traumatic. Wheeze, and sob. Wheeze once again, and sobbed once more. _

_Arthur looked up to Francis, scowling as he elbowed his left arm, "Don't just stand there looking all pretty, help the poor thing you!" He demanded. _

_"Arthur, you aren't to speak to me in that tone." Francis was too distracted by the wounded spider-human woman to be angry at his small British companion. He calmly approached Anaïs, the little French boy curiously examined her expression and what appeared to be several extra limbs that must have grown on her body. Her legs have grown much longer, and her height had gotten taller. Francis finally sat down beside her, making eye contact. _

_"Nana... what happened?" Francis tried to comfort Anaïs , Arthur followed and sat on the opposite side next to her. Her face was soaked and broken, and her lavender face was flushed a harsh violet from the crying. Using a nearby handkerchief, Francis began wiping the tears and bits of mucus off of Anaïs' face. It was drenched but warm to the touch, it was like putting your finger into someone's mouth and feeling the wet sides. Thereon after, the poor little spider-human hybrid freak of nature was able to ease down and contain herself. Her eyes were droopy, dry, and red once it was all over. Every breath she took, were slow and deep ones. All of her eight limbs were still trembling from the sudden shock of fear and confusion. The poor woman's facial expression was filled with such paranoia only one would be able to understand. _

_"I..I.." The words wouldn't come out, Anaïs choked up, on the verge of bursting back into tears again. _

_"Hush, relax now nana, you'll make yourself unstable again." Arthur reassured, rubbing her cold, bare back. _

_"I..don't know what was in that porridge.. What am I?!" She croaked. Anaïs slowly stood up, still using her main two hands to cover herself up with the blanket. At a small corner of the messy bedroom was a shattered mirror, the lavender woman looked at herself, her own reflection all in broken shambles. As she got closer, the more shattered her face became. Its seems her fears began fading from anxiety into general curiosity, growing more relaxed._

_Anaïs felt herself grew colder and colder, her attention drew to the window. It was still sunny and warm outside, not a single cloud to be seen for miles. Her body began to react to the sudden cold, feeling herself twitch and shiver. She swiftly turned the blanket around, nearly exposing herself. Most spiders were known for being cold blooded, but of course, none of them knew anything about it. "I..I need warmth.." Anaïs' teeth chattered, her violet lips quivered, and her fingers began to tremble._

_..._

_It had been hours, dusk was knocking at everyone's door. In the sky, blue faded into indigo, and The clouds and their shadows were pink, just like the cotton candy at the carnivals. Inside that warm little cottage where the three of them lay, Francis and Arthur were very busy taking care of Anaïs. From early afternoon up until now, she had taught them how to weave clothing, so that she would have something that would fit her. Arthur stood beside the lavender arachnid, and kept his warm hand on her cold one. He watched Francis from the corner of the bedroom, two small candles were lit up. The little flames were coruscating and aureate, Francis paused mid wind and glanced at Anaïs, who was beginning to fall asleep. _

_ "How is she doing, Arthur?" _

_ "She's dozing off into her own little world." Arthur rubbed her head, fingers running through the strawberry blonde strands of hair. Her prominent eyes, now shut, her hands and forehead were warm to the touch. The boys felt serenity, but still a pinch of concern for the woman. All was now quiet, too quiet to the point you'd hear a pin drop. Francis left a kiss on Anaïs' warm cheek before blowing the candle flame out, the two of them left the small bedroom._

_BANG! BANG! BANG!, there had been an abrupt and unpleasant knocking on the front wooden door out of the blue. The sudden sound startled Francis and Arthur, they glanced behind them, to the door and back at each other. The two of them stood silent as they snuck back into Anaïs' bedroom to wake her up, the harsh knocking came back again. Arthur rushed Francis to wake the resting arachnid, as he sheepishly approached the wooden door. Anaïs tossed and turned, while harsh knocking continued a room away. Francis grabbed her two shoulder and began to rapidly shove her back and forth, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" he shrieked over and over. Anaïs groaned, but there was no sign of an open eye._

_"Arthur, DO NOT ANSWER THE DOOR!" He demanded. _

_"What in the lord's name you want me to do then..?!" Arthur yelled back, he was shrill and very agitated. Soon then, Anaïs was finally now wide awake, just in time for whatever threat to her came next. But, just when Arthur was about to answer the door, a sharp blade slice through the doorway. Immediately, he ran back into the bedroom and hid behind France's legs. Anaïs frantically looked around the room. "Boys, what is going on here?!" The poor arachnid was frightened and puzzled, getting out her cozy warm bed. The sound of the door breaking apart was no heard, followed by angry voices._

_"Boys, you stay in here, hide under the bed if you need to." She said. _

_"But Nana… what about you?" Arthur croaked, he was so paranoid to the point of tears began to sprout from his tear ducts. He clinged onto Francis' nightgown, who he too, began to weep. "Nana don't go out there.. It's too dangerous..!" The two of them wept and pleaded, seeing two little children in fear and such sorrow made Anaïs' heart break. Despite her sorrows and fears, she kept her chin up and smiled._

_"I promise, I'll come back as soon as I can. God will help you." Anaïs hugged the young boys tightly, tears were shed as she gave them her kisses. Francis and Arthur, wounded, watched Anaïs leave the room to investigate the mischief occurring outside the front doorway. Anaïs found herself standing in front of an angry mob of nearby peasants, with sickening furrows and pitchforks. There was still some light left in the sky, bright enough for no torches, but a tad bit dark for the inside of Anaïs' home. The lavender arachnid began to back away, with her hands up. _

_"Hand yourself over and nobody gets hurt." One of them threatened Anaïs, pointing their pitchfork at her, slowly approaching with their deadly intentions. Anaïs didn't want to risk death, and began to look around for a gateway to the great escape. Across the room, she spotted a nearby open window where the bushes and shrubs were, her pupiless eyes drew back to the angry peasant mob; who were just about to charge in. With a deep breath, Anaïs attempted to run towards the window, but the pitchfork peasant lunged at her. She yelped as the two tumbled outside the cottage, the other peasants began to watch this brawl play out. Anaïs was unable to control her given extra set of arms, some flailing around while the others were trying to snatch the pitchfork out of those sweaty hands._

_ "Get off of me, why can't you just leave me be?!" Anaïs hollered. _

_ "Because nasty witches like you must be turned in and burned!" The killer peasant taunted back, grunting with every movement made in their struggles. Anaïs kept her eyes on the pitchfork, avoiding getting stabbed or even show any sign of weakness. The pitchfork directly hovered over her bare chest, which was now covered in scratches and bruises from the sudden attack made on her. She struggled, but managed to switch on top of the killer peasant. Anaïs could hear the peasants cheering and chanting "Kill that witch!", but she was not going to back down or give up on this horrid fight she was dragged into. _

_Suddenly, she began to lose control of her actions soon after. Anaïs felt her fangs grow, and used all of her six arms to restrain the peasant, discarding the pitchfork. The peasant, filled with such fear, took one last look into the deadly, prominent eyes of the lavender arachnid. Anaïs took a deep bite into peasant's neck, who let out a bloodcurdling scream. The peasant began to squirm and struggle, but it was no use. The others around who were watching, were frozen in place, watching in horror. The poor peasant began to feel lightheaded, as their ears began to ring. There had been repetitive coughs up blood, and desperate wheezing to gain fresh air. Soon, the squirming soon stopped, and their body went limp and cold. Anaïs finally detached herself from the neck, licking the blood off of her soft, violet lips. Soon she had came to her senses, suddenly bolting up in horror. _

_"Oh god… oh dear god.. What have I done..?!" Anaïs wailed, looking back the dead body and the terrified crowd of peasants. She ran off into the bushes and trees, no longer in the sight of the peasants. Leaving behind a cozy home, two young children, and her dignity.._


	7. Chapter 6: And You on Your Own

**And You On Your Own**

_It was now the break of dawn once again, but the sun was no longer anywhere to be seen. The sky was reduced to a colorless overcast, and only the calls of crows echoed about, it was a nature's funeral dirge. The winds were calm, to the point that even the slightest movement couldn't be seen from certain distances. The remains of yesterday's bloodshed left a gruesome reminder, a young arachnid maiden, fair and meek, fought for her life. The little cottage that was once living was now dead, abandoned, and all was lost. Down a dusty path that led to the outskirts of the little village were a trail of little footprints. Francis and Arthur, the two young boys now on a search for their beloved Nana, their expression had showed no signs of fear or misery. They were determined and stood proud, but still had the slightest pinch of anxiety of what had happened to her. _

_"__Those men and women had said she got away.." Arthur looked at the change of nature that had surrounded him and Francis. Once again, surrounded by tall pine trees and the big shrubs that sprouted from its roots. The soil path ahead of them was as straight as a drawn line, and led deep into a small wood. Arthur held Francis' warm hand tight, but not too tight while he kept looking at the overcast skies and treetops, back on the road. Francis opened his mouth to say something, but soon was distracted by the skies and treetops as well. Nature was becoming more hypnotic, something about it was captivating and so nostalgic. "__Anaïs…" That name slipped out of his mouth, in a sudden and sad manner. He set his sights back down at Arthur, stopping in the middle of the road. Arthur, too, came to a halt as the two boys stared at each g other. There was a slight breeze, Francis knelt down and put his hands on the little English boy's shoulders. Arthur was frozen in place, he examined Francis' expression, as if he were trying to understand something. _

_"__Arthur…." Was all he was able to say, before he choked up and held his head down. Arthur tried to get a glimpse of his face, but all was covered by the messy sandy blonde strands of hair that hung down with him. Before Arthur was able to say another word, the heartbreaking sounds of soft weeping and sniffling was present. His eyes had widened, Francis revealed himself once again in his wounded despair._

_"..Please know that I love you as my friend and a part of my small family." He began and croaked, "Rain or shine I care about you, Nana cares about you. We will both find her, do you understand mon lapin?" Francis hugged Arthur, as he began sobbing. Arthur stood there, moved by the sudden overflow emotion that was received. Comforting Francis, he hugged back and rubbed his back. Arthur couldn't cry, even if he tried to, he was stunned yet heartbroken. Then he cracked a soft smile… _

_"Everything's going to be okay Francis, we'll figure something out." Softly and reassuringly, Arthur had spoken. Francis was able to finally contain himself once again, his face was still pink and soaked with tears. Arthur dug into the run-down bag they were dragging along, and offered the weeping French boy a handkerchief. The two of them continued their long journey to find their Nana, continuing the dusty road ahead of them. A distant roar of thunder was among them. The branches above the two young boys seem still and dead, the gentle breeze came back to make them alive again; only seen when one would stand still. "Miri it is while sumer ilast with fugheles song, Francis." Arthur recited, "I think we should make the most of it.". Francis nodded, the two had set their eyes on the sky once again. It was just about getting dark with incoming storm clouds, slowly closing in on them, swallowing every last bit of light that was present. Another distant rumble of thunder was heard. _

_"I wonder where she is now…" Arthur wondered._

**Translation and references= **

**Mon Lapin = French for my bunny/rabbit (?)**

**"Miri it is while sumer ilast with fugheles song" = An English folk song from the early 13th century under the name "Miri it is while sumer ilast". In modern-day English it translates to Merry it is while summer lasts [(with a bird's song)]. Nobody knows who composed the song, so the composer is under the name "anonymous".**

**Also, Happy Holidays! - Gev (the idiot who wrote this story)**


	8. Chapter 7: Oh! One True Love

**Oh! One True Love**

**Maincy, On the outskirts of the town of Melun**

Afternoon was around the corner, thunder continued to rumble from a far distance as the gentle breeze came to a sudden halt. Everything in this village wasn't so quiet, there were a few peasants buzzing about on the fields, others in their cozy homes as they look after their young. Almost everyone was working hard when there was an incoming storm, except for one man who some described him as a lazy, but cheery fellow. There was a little stone house near the ragweeds and small pine trees, the stones near the soil were sprinkled with green moss; aging. There was no door, only the doorway itself. Out from the doorway was the said man most of the village knew. His clothes were very worn out, almost seemingly dirty to the naked eye. His bright face gave a warm welcome to those around him. Like his eyes, his face was very much round. Despite them being round, his eyes were small and downturned. His irises were jade like the tree leafs at dusk, yet they were full of mysterious wonder. Underneath were a tint of dark circles, the poor thing must hadn't rest enough.

"Another lovely day!". He said to himself, contently. The rumble of thunder slowly drew closer. The Englishman breathed in the air and out, it smelled of nearby rain. The temperature had dropped, but not to the point it was cold, but it was still somehow mild. He began to wander around near the tall pine trees and the flowery shrubs. There had been a few daisies that had sprouted, others were still tiny lime buds waiting to grow up. The rest were nearby bushes, where little red berries had grown; poisonous to humans but a delectable treat to birds. The Englishman admired the nature surrounding him.

"God in heaven.. Bless this land for having such lovely beauty.." He stared at the tree tops in awe, as the beams of sunlight began to break through the passing clouds of an incoming storm. It seems as if someone so pure and so grand had heard his compliment and responded with a break of light. The sun appeared dappled when it touched the soil and grassy fields, but to the naked it eye it was blinding, yet incandescent when it embraces skin. His noise, small and snub, touched the pearly white petals of one of the daisies, breathing in the natural scent it holds. The little birds above him chirped and tweeted among the treetops, soon flying away after hearing the distant rumble of thunder.

The Englishman's ears twitched when he was distracted by the sound of a fair maiden singing. The words, he couldn't understand, it was French. "...Que l'été est beau quand retentit le bruit, que font les oiseaux qui chantent dans le bocage.."

The voice sounded like it came from a sad woman, yet the melody was very merry. The Englishman's curiosity began to grow, and began to wander into the forest; following the singing that was full of such mysterious melancholy. The sun's rays began to fade away, and the wind began to pick up; lifting up nearby brown and dry leaves and dragging them around in swirls. The Englishman began to sweat from all the sudden directions had been making, he took off his raggy hat, wiping sweat droplets off his forehead and his ash blonde strands.

While he continued to follow the singing, he soon found himself in a densely webbed area. The webbing was thicker than most spiders, even tarantulas too. One ran up from the bark and soil to the treetops, as if it were a Christmas decoration. On some trees, there were scratch marks on the bark. It appeared brief and there were five of them. The Englishman's curiosity grew even more.

Then, suddenly, he had came to the end of his search; the voice was now right in front of him. He looked up ahead, in the trees he had finally found the mysterious singer. She was in the shadows, but was still able to be seen clear as day even with all the surrounding webbing. The poor thing had no clothing, seen by her bare back and thighs. She was covered in dirt, scratches, as well as bruises. Her rose-gold hair was just as messy, full of twigs and leaves; especially bits of dirt. Something about her natural beauty had captivated the Englishman, slowly approaching the arachnid; he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"What a lovely singing voice you have!" He called out to her. The sound of his voice had finally caught her attention, suddenly turning her head around as her eyes set on the Englishman. A pinch of fear kicked in, and she attempted to hide behind the webbed up shrubs. The Englishman put his hands up, slowly backing away as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Please come back.. I am not going to hurt you, I have no weapons; see?" He pleaded. The Englishman began to slowly approach the arachnid again, lowering his hands as he tried to make her feel calm and safe.

He paused as the arachnid began to pry herself out of the webbed bushes, now revealing herself to the Englishman. Soon, their eyes had met; baby blue and jade made quite the unusual pair. Her body was a triangular shape, the thighs and arms revealed scars that couldn't be seen with the naked eye. Her shoulders were narrow, her femme bits were covered with large vines; parts of her dirty nightgown were torn while others were falling from the seams.

"..Your poor thing, how could such beautiful and unique thing get so hurt like this?" The Englishman had frowned, still examining all the scars and her wounded yet curious expression in her eyes. The arachnid herself stared at the Englishman awe, she began to develop a feeling of butterflies in her stomach and had felt her face go warm. Her blood began rushing again, this was a form of excitement and hidden joy she had never felt before. Despite the internal hype she had for this man, she seemed content on the outside. "We must get you fixed up, but don't worry my dear, I will do my best to help you."

The Englishman led the arachnid back to his old shabby home, the roof was a rusty red color and was sprinkled with bits of green moss; with a small hole in the middle. Inside the ceiling was low, the Englishman simply enters inside his home while the lavender arachnid hunches over. There was no proper flooring, there was dirt from the outside. In the middle was a fire pit, above it hung a rusty small pot. There was nothing inside of it, and there were no flames lit up; only black coatings of ashes of the past fires.

"Now that we are here, let me introduce myself. My name is Arthur, I'm from England." He began, his accent sounded a bit funny yet somehow vivid to understand. "What is your name, love?"

The lavender arachnid remained quiet, something about his name had seemed so familiar to her. "..Hey.. I knew someone also named Arthur." She recalled, as she faced Arthur again; who was across the room. "...You look a lot like him too.. Would your last name be Kirkland?"

"...Actually, yes! What a clever maiden you are." Arthur chuckled softly. Deep down he was surprised, how did she figure out his last name? It didn't matter to him much, this other man named Arthur was pleased to have this arachnid around. She was very quiet, but of course she knew herself that she was never this quiet around men before. There was something about this look-a-like of his that had captivated her, but she couldn't figure out what. It was more than just his accent and voice, more than just his messy hair. Despite her questioning, she was still shocked by how she was being treated. Other Arthur was being such a gentleman to her, and was giving her a place to stay.

A spinning wheel layed on the other side of the small living room, most of the women in these lands used these wheels to weave their clothing. Much to the arachnid's surprise, she had never seen a man weave clothing before; nor making stitches here and there. 'Stitches…' at first thought to herself, something about that word had suited the other Arthur very well.

"...Stitches…" She spoke softly, once again captivating the Englishman's attention. He came back to her, he had a basket of rough wool in his arms that he had just picked up from the dusty floor. "Do you want me to show you how I make stitches?" the other Arthur asked.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi," she at first began, "I want to call you by Stitches.. Is that okay with you, monsieur?" The Englishman could her modesty yet shyness in her voice, asking for his consent of calling him not by his real name, but by Stitches.

"I do not mind that at all, Stitches it is then!" He agreed. The two of them smiled widely at each other, but it wasn't too long before they had realized it; turning away from each other in a hurry. Both of their faces were warm and red, it appeared that the season of love came early among the peasants. Who knows what the man upstairs named "God" has in store for them next, only time could determine these lover's fate. It could end well, and they would have as many children as they want. Or it could end in a way nobody would be able to describe, perhaps death? Only time will tell..


End file.
